merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Expect the Unexpected02
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected01. It will only make sense if you read the link above. ---- I snapped myself out of my sleep. There wasn't sand in my face anymore, or my brown hair. Nope. Instead, there was a soft, white pillow. Whoever had put me here had placed me face-down, which was kinda dumb. I attempted to sit up, and immediately regretted it. Someone must've had a party on my head while I was out, because I felt wires and tape attached to it. That was also dumb. Luckily, I was at the position where I could see everything to my right. I could tell I was decked out in a hospital gown instead of my shirt and jeans. Aw, man. I liked that outfit. To my right was Briyana Neelis, a daughter of Tyche. She was also wearing a hospital gown, but it was mostly covered by the stark white sheets. Wait, was that...white hair? "Briyana...?" I called out to her. Wait, what was she doing in the hospital as well? "Jack?" Her big blue eyes met mine, and I wondered if she'd passed out as well. "Aw man, aw man. We're in the Infirmary." My arms felt limp. This wasn't the first time I'd ended up here. The last time...I'd almost drowned. The one thing that event had in common with this experience was that I'd embarrassed myself in front of Kali. Nice job, Jack. "Bri, you have white hair." She touched her hair, and pulled it in front of her face. Her jaw dropped, and she flung it away. "What on'' Earth? I-I don't..." She eyed me. "Jack, so do you." As if on cue, my hair flew in front of my eyes. It was' 'white'. Holy gods. Was age catching up on me? Was I still crazy from passing out? "How, how did this...?"' "I have no idea." She nervously rubbed her white hair. "But we need an Apollo kid." "I can't yell, my throat hurts." Apollo kids were the 'doctors'. Each of them spent around two hours here. I knew Allie Norvelt took the morning shift, and now I was going to figure out who took the evening. " 'OUT OF THE WAY! WE HAVE AN UNCONSCIOUS DEMIGOD IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP!!!" The door slammed open, and I saw another bed with stark white sheets being pushed to my left. The voice belonged to Tyler Chris, a son of Apollo. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and whiskers. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and was holding a silver clipboard. "Three kids in the Infirmary, and you're ''not'' on a quest? What happened? Why do you both have ''white hair''?" Briyana heaved a sigh. "We're not sure how we got this hair." I stretched my neck. "Hey, um, Tyler, can you flip my face ''upright''? ''Please''?" "No, man. I'm sorry." Tyler placed his hands in his pockets. "You two have wires all over your neck, and if we move you, it'll mess up the machinery. My half-brother, Will Solace, went ''crazy'' with all of your heads. Said nothing like that had ever happened before. Must've been'' massive concussions, dude." Just then, the loudest scream passed through the Infirmary. It belonged to Cassidy Kachline, a daughter of Nemesis.She was in the bed next to me, but I couldn't turn around to see her. "Ow, my head''! What happened? Where am I?" "You're in the Infirmary, and you just went through a huge surgery." Tyler replied calmly. Doctors act like that a lot of the time. Always remaining calm. "Surgery?" Cassidy's whiny voice sounded like nails on a blackboard. "I didn't ask for ''surgery''! I demand a ''refund''! Wait, is this white hair? I'm not ''Cruella De Ville''!" "You'' act'' like her, though. You also act like a Dalek, and Gideon Gleeful. Sweetheart, the list goes on." I mumbled. Briyana giggled in hearing that. "Tyler, watch out!" The door unlocked again, and a boy came in. He had wavy black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, and was rubbing a blue clipboard, like his half-brother. "Kyra's pulling in ''another patient that was treated by Will!" Tyler shook his head. "'''''Four demigods had head surgery in one hour? That's a new record, Neil." "Yeah, it's weird." 'Neil' moved away from the door. Okay, his name was Neil. I put an age on him: maybe 13. Or 14. Younger than Tyler. I couldn't believe that four Apollo kids had to get involved in this. Like he said, a female girl pulled a fourth bed into the infirmary, and placed it next to Briyana's. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and was wearing a a jean jacket and ankle boots. I guessed it was Kyra, and she was talking to the person in the bed. "...Infirmary. We're sorry to say this, but you just went through a head surgery. And it was gruesome." "Eh, I'll survive." I recognized that voice so easily. It was Marcus. "Well, well,'' well." I clenched my blanket. "I believe you owe me an 'apology." "Jack?" I could see him try to sit up. "What are ''you'' doing here?" "Suffering from humility." I spat out. "How about you?" "I...I got a headache." He hesitated again. "Kyra said I'' passed out''." "You too?" Briyana attempted to move, but she was stopped by Tyler. "Sorry, Briyana." He sounded reluctant. "You can't move. You'll mess up the wiring." "But...that is so... uncanny." She protested. "I had a headache and I passed out ''too''. Isn't that, like-" "Kyra, Tyler, Neil." Finally, a fourth Apollo child entered, and she looked younger than both Kyra and Neil. She had blonde hair which was covered up by a tan hat, and she was wearing a white shirt and pink scarf. She was clenching a brown clipboard, and she looked anxious. "I'm letting guests in now." "What? No." Tyler said. "The patients aren't ready for visitors yet, Sara." "Um, Tyler, there was this one man." Sara bit her lip. "He said he ''had to see them. '''''Now." "Is he mortal?" The younger boy, most likely Neil, raised an eyebrow. "If he is, he wouldn't be here." Kyra glanced at Marcus. "Just..tell him to wait. It's not that hard." "Don't you think I did?" Sara scratched her neck at the sight of me, which meant I didn't look so fine. "Guys..he'' scared'' me. He..he had this..ego. It was..creepy. I didn't know what to say." "I'll talk to him." Tyler left the room. ---- Believe it or not, the Apollo children allowed guests in. Around five people entered the hospital, and I was really happy when I learned that three of them were three of my favorite people. The first one put a graceful hand on my back. "Jack? Can you hear me?" Kali. My girlfriend. She was here. I wanted to hug her, but I was forced to stay still. "Hi, Kali." "Oh, man." The second person, Tori wheeled up to my bed. "Are you okay, Jack? You look awful." "I'll let you know when I get my sanity back." I scratched my forehead. Addison was the third person, and she had her arms crossed. "Dude, Jack, no offense, but...you have white hair." "Addison!" Tori glared at her. "That's being rude!" "I cannot tell a lie. Just like George Washington, son of Athena." Addison said calmly. "I know my hair's white. It was dyed." I cringed. I was lying to their faces. Kali wasn't buying it. "You...you dyed ''your hair?" "No. It is ''natural." A new voice person stepped through the doorway. One I've never seen before. His hair was dark brown, and he was wearing a black tuxedo. And he seemed ready to sort something out. "Listen, kids. This is going to sound mean, but you have to leave now." Addison snorted. "Dude, we haven't given Jack our 'Get Well Soon' presents yet." "Which we worked very hard on." Kali added firmly. "Fine. Leave them on that table, then get out." He sounded angry. What did this man want with four teenagers who just had surgery? Tori placed a paper on a nearby table, and sadly waved. "Good luck, Jack." "We hope you get better." Addison squeezed Tori's hand. Kali got me the best present in the world. She kissed me. On the cheek. Then she whispered in my ear. "Thanks for giving me the best birthday'' ever''." Category:GG Parts Category:ETU Parts Category:Stories